mr_men_and_little_missfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mr Men Show/Episode Guide
This page is for all of the episodes of The Mr Men Show From Wikipedia The list of episodes for the TV series The Mr. Men Show. Seasons Episodes First air date Last air date Season 1 52 February 4, 2008 March 30, 2008 Season 2 52 September 8, 2009 October 19, 2009 Season 1: 2008edit # Title Original air date Production code Plot 1 "Physical" March 12, 2008 101A 2 "Boo-Boos ("Doctors and Nurses" in the UK)" February 4, 2008 101B 3 "Farm" February 7, 2008 102A 4 "Movies" February 7, 2008 102B 5 "Science" February 22, 2008 103A 6 "Lake" February 22, 2008 103B 7 "Books" February 12, 2008 104A 8 "Beach" February 12, 2008 104B 9 "Boats" March 30, 2008 105A 10 "Mall" February 4, 2008 105B 11 "Flying" February 15, 2008 106A 12 "Hobbies" February 15, 2008 106B 13 "Dance" February 6, 2008 107A 14 "Inventions" February 6, 2008 107B 15 "Fair" February 14, 2008 108A 16 "Camping" February 14, 2008 108B 17 "Amusement Park" February 29, 2008 109A 18 "Trains" February 13, 2008 109B 19 "Paint" February 19, 2008 110A 20 "Fish" February 19, 2008 110B 21 "Adventure" February 28, 2008 111A 22 "Construction" February 28, 2008 111B 23 "Snow" February 11, 2008 112A 24 "Canned Goods" February 11, 2008 112B 25 "Jobs" February 8, 2008 113A 26 "Gardens" February 8, 2008 113B 27 "Collecting" February 20, 2008 114A 28 "Chores" February 20, 2008 114B 29 "Restaurants" February 27, 2008 115A 30 "Music" February 27, 2008 115B 31 "Full Moon" February 21, 2008 116A 32 "Night" February 21, 2008 116B 33 "Food" February 26, 2008 117A 34 "Bugs" February 26, 2008 117B 35 "Cooking" February 29, 2008 118A 36 "Rainy Day" February 13, 2008 118B 37 "Heatwave" February 5, 2008 119A 38 "Sleep" February 5, 2008 119B 39 "Yard Work ("Lawns" in the UK)" March 3, 2008 120A 40 "Parade" March 3, 2008 120B 41 "Games" March 4, 2008 121A 42 "Superstore" March 4, 2008 121B 43 "Hotel" March 5, 2008 122A 44 "Birthday" March 5, 2008 122B 45 "Car Wash" March 6, 2008 123A 46 "Wildlife" March 6, 2008 123B 47 "Dillydale Day" March 7, 2008 124A 48 "Cars" March 7, 2008 124B 49 "Sightseeing" March 10, 2008 125A 50 "The Dark" March 10, 2008 125B 51 "Circus" March 11, 2008 126A 52 "Ships" March 11, 2008 126B Season 2: 2009edit # Title Original air date Production code 53 "Picnics" September 8, 2009 201A 54 "Driving" September 8, 2009 201B 55 "Outer Space" September 9, 2009 203A 56 "Clean Teeth" September 9, 2009 203B 57 "Airports" September 10, 2009 207B 58 "Shoes" September 10, 2009 206B 59 "Arts and Crafts" September 11, 2009 205A 60 "Game Shows" September 11, 2009 205B 61 "Garages" September 14, 2009 202A 62 "Eyeglasses" September 14, 2009 202B 63 "Toys" September 15, 2009 204A 64 "Reptiles" September 15, 2009 204B 65 "Hats" September 16, 2009 206A 66 "Robots" September 16, 2009 206B 67 "Parties" September 17, 2009 68 "Up and Down" September 17, 2009 216B 69 "Dining Out" September 18, 2009 213A 70 "Gifts" September 18, 2009 213B 71 "Sun and Moon" September 21, 2009 208A 72 "Telephone" September 21, 2009 208B 73 "Seashore" September 22, 2009 211A 74 "Washing & Drying" September 22, 2009 211B 75 "Sneezes & Hiccups" September 23, 2009 212A 76 "Fruit" September 23, 2009 212B 77 "Radio" September 24, 2009 207A 78 "Supermarket" September 24, 2009 207B 79 "Skyscrapers" September 25, 2009 209A 80 "Cinema" September 25, 2009 209B 81 "Getting Around" September 28, 2009 213A 82 "Clocks" September 28, 2009 213B 83 "Post Office" September 29, 2009 220A 84 "Pets" September 29, 2009 220B 85 "Dance Dance Dance" September 30, 2009 210B 86 "Trees" September 30, 2009 210B 87 "Library" October 1, 2009 214A 88 "Pirates" October 1, 2009 214B 89 "Goo" October 2, 2009 217A 90 "Trains & Planes" October 2, 2009 217B 91 "Out to Sea" October 5, 2009 216A 92 "Next Door" October 5, 2009 216B 93 "Lunch" October 7, 2009 215A 94 "Machines" October 7, 2009 215B 95 "Fairies and Gnomes" October 9, 2009 221A 96 "Home Improvement" October 9, 2009 221B 97 "Birds" October 13, 2009 222A 98 "Bath and Bubbles" October 13, 2009 222B 99 "Sand and Surf" October 15, 2009 223A 100 "Parks" October 15, 2009 223B 101 "Surprises" October 16, 2009 224A 102 "Travel" October 16, 2009 224B 103 "Bad Weather" October 19, 2009 226A 104 "Pests" October 19, 2009 226B hide v t e